


All The Things You Could've Said

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Fight, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Theo and Liam have their first fight as a couple Theo goes to Derek, who gives him some advice before convincing him to talk to Liam.





	All The Things You Could've Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> For the prompts: “Surprise, I have feelings and you just hurt them.” and “Out of all the things you could have said, and you went with that.”
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed

It’s no surprise when after having a fight with Liam Theo goes right to Derek’s house. The two of them became close after Derek returned to Beacon Hills. Theo found himself spending any time he wasn’t with Liam with the other Alpha. Derek never once looked at him like he was damaged or going to lash out and betray him. He understands Theo in a way no one else does.

Derek, for his part, only raises an eyebrow and lets Theo inside when he shows up at his door. He doesn’t say anything at first, just goes into the kitchen. Theo paces around the living room, not feeling calm enough to sit down. Derek returns a few minutes later, handing Theo a cup of tea before taking a seat on the couch.

Theo just stares at the tea for a moment, letting the smell wash over him and calm him a bit, “I had a fight with Liam.”

“I figured as much,” Derek says, taking a sip of his tea, “do you want to talk about it?”

“He said something and it got to me. We used to say stupid shit to each other all the time and it would just roll off. But this…”

“It hurt you.”

“Yeah,” Theo sighs, taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch, “what am I supposed to do?”

“You could try being honest,” Derek suggests, glancing over at him.

“Oh honest. Sure. Just got to him and be like,” Theo makes a show of waving his free hand out in front of him, “Surprise, I have feelings and you just hurt them.”

Derek snorts, “No one is doubting you have feelings Theo.”

“Really? I’m pretty sure most of your pack does.”

“They’re your pack too,” Derek tells him, “and I know you’ve had your differences, and yes that’s putting it lightly, but you’ve gotten past all that. Especially when it comes to Liam.”

“It didn’t seem like it tonight,” Theo says, “he seemed angrier than usual. It was almost like he meant it.”

“First fights are always the hardest,” Derek says, lips twitching at Theo’s incredulous look, “I know you two have fought in the past. But not like this, right? Not since you started dating?”

Theo shakes his head, “No. Not like this. Just small bickering. But we’ve been good. That’s why this is so hard.”

“What did he say?”

“He told me to go to hell.”

“Ah,” Derek nods, looking far too understanding, “and what happened  
after that?”

“I left.”

“You just left? You didn’t say anything? Give him a chance to explain?”

Theo takes a sip of his tea as he tries to think of a way to explain himself. He knows he should have stayed and at least tried to talk to Liam. But he’d been so shocked that his first instinct was to get away.

“I didn’t want to risk ruining things,” Theo says, “risk saying something I’d regret. I know how harsh I can be when I’m upset or angry and I didn’t want to be like that.”

“You’re calm now,” Derek says, “you should try talking to him. Believe me, the last thing you want to do right now is try and sleep on it.”

Theo nods, taking a final sip of his tea and standing up, placing his cup on the table. Derek stands up as well, following Theo to the door, stopping Theo before he leaves.

“You two love each other,” Derek says, squeezing Theo’s arm, "it's all going to work out."

Theo nods, giving Derek a small smile before leaving. His hands are clenched tightly around the steering wheel the whole drive home. He knows it will all be fine but he’s starting to regret leaving the way he did. He doesn’t know what he should expect when he gets home. But whatever happens, he knows he has to face it.

Liam is standing up and rushing towards Theo before he even makes it into their apartment. He looks like he wants to reach out to him but he keeps his distance.

“I’m sorry,” Liam says, his eyes pleading as he looks at Theo.

“I know you are, and I’m sorry too. It’s just…” Theo sighs, running a hand through his hair, “Out of all the things you could have said, and you went with that.”

“Theo…”

“You told me to go to hell Liam.”

“But I didn’t _mean_ it. I didn’t even think, okay? I know how you could see it as bad but you have to understand it’s just something people say.”

“I know,” Theo says, “I know I overreacted. Just hearing those words from _you.._.”

Liam finally gives in, closing the distance between them. One hand goes to Theo’s hip, the other to his neck as he makes Theo to meet his intense gaze, “You didn’t overreact, okay? I should have known better. You know what the worst part is?”

“What?”

“I can’t even remember what the damn fight was about,” Liam says, letting out a disbelieving laugh, “I really can’t, or why I said what I did. How ridiculous is that?”

Theo finds himself smiling, “I can’t remember either. I was so focused on that one thing and then feeling guilty for just leaving that everything else just fell away.”

“Can we just agree we’re both idiots and should have talked to each other?”

Theo leans his forehead against Liam’s, breathing him in and letting the sound of his heartbeat calm him, “I’m fine with that. I love you and I hate fighting with you. I know we used to all the time but now…”

“I know,” Liam says, playing with the hairs on the back of Theo’s neck, “me too.”

Theo leans in, placing a lingering kiss to Liam’s lips. He knows they’re going to have to talk about things but for now he’s happy letting Liam lead him into the living room and spending the rest of the night curled up on the couch eating takeout and watching shitty movies. They’ll have their issues but Theo knows that whatever life throws at them, they’ll work through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently taking prompts for Thiam and/or Sterek from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) or any other prompts (:


End file.
